Fading Away
by randomwriter1014
Summary: A Bechloe one-shot that'll hopefully bring you in tears. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


I was watching TV and I heard the door opened signaling that Beca is home. I walked up behind to hug her but she walked passed by me and into the living room. She threw her jacket on the sofa nonchalantly.

"Who left the television turned on again?" She asked.

"Oh I was watching," I said and she shook her head, chuckling. She sat down on the sofa and stared at the TV.

"Cooking show," She mumbled and I sat beside her.

"You know it's my favorite," I said and she smiled while watching.

"Thanks for visiting me." I said and her attention is still in the TV.

"Wow, it's cold," She said.

"I can get you a blanket?" I suggested but she ran to her room. To get a blanket, probably.

I followed her and found her rummaging to her closet. I sat down on her bed and she took of her shirt. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. You were changing I didn't know," I said sheepishly.

"There, done!" She squealed. I opened my eyes and she looked at her mirror.

"I recognize that shirt. I bought you that for your birthday," I said as soon as I saw what she's wearing, I bought her a shirt that says, 'Shoot me down, but I won't fall'.

"Where's mine?" I asked.

She pulled out a shirt at her closet and I recognized it as mine. It says, 'I'm titanium'.

"Thanks, babe," She mumbled and I smiled. She rummaged to her closet again and stopped. She found something, I guess.

I was right when she turned around with a small box. She sat down on the bed and tried to check it. She reached for something and I saw the neckace I gave her.

"You said it was expensive, but I told you it didn't matter," I said and she laughed looking at the necklace.

She reached for the box under her bed and started exploring it. She pulled out a picture of us doing silly faces at a photo booth.

"It's funny how I got you to do that with me. I kind of forced you anyway," I chuckled and she smiled. She pulled out something in the box and it was my black handkerchief.

"You were crying that day after we visited your mom from the hospital. I handed you my black ones because you said it'll ruin your cred if you cried on my pink hanky," I said and she chuckled. She pulled out a journal.

"Ahh. I remember not being able to speak for days because of the removal of my nodes and you bought us that notebook for our communication," I chuckled and and she smiled at the memory.

I realized her eyes started to water so she put everything back in the box.

She checked her phone and her eyes widened. She quickly ran downstairs and got her car keys. I ran to follow her and I got in the car before she did. We drove to the beach, which is surprisingly empty. She got out of the car and walked to the middle of the beach, with me following her.

She laid out a blanket and I sat beside her.

"This is my favorite place. You remembered." I smiled.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"I watched TV all day," I chuckled.

"You know..mine was quite okay," She said.

"Cynthia Rose asked me to spin a few tracks tonight so I agreed. I spent my day with my dad today also. It was nice," She explained and I smiled.

"I was the DJ of the year again and I got to meet lots of great artists," She continued.

"I even got to meet Kesha! And because I was not worth it, I did not look at her," She exclaimed and chuckled.

"I'm so happy for you, babe," I said and she smiled.

She stood up and tried to remove and dust away the sand using her hand until she felt something in her jacket. She pulled it out and..

"David Guetta tickets. You made me really happy that day," I said and she smiled.

_"Hey, Chlo," Beca said in front of the computer screen. She and Chloe had been skyping for a couple of hours now._

_"Hey *cough* Beca," Chloe smiled. She's been in the hospital for months._

_"Guess what I got you today," Beca said in excitement._

_"Okay, what?" Chloe asked, grinning._

_"You might want to hold onto something," Beca said laughing._

_"I'm sure I can handle it. *cough* What's up?"_

_"I got David Guetta's tickets on his Titanium tour!" Beca squealed._

_"Oh my God! How?!"_

_"My stepmonst-mom has connections," _

_"That is so awesome, Beca!"_

_"It is! I figured your going to get out of that hospital soon so I got us tickets to surprise you," Beca grinned._

_"What happened to your badass attitude?" Chloe giggled._

_"You know I'll do anything for you," Beca flirted and Chloe laughed._

_"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said and a nurse came in her room, telling her to sleep._

_"Who's that?"_

_"A nurse," Chloe said._

_"What's wrong?" Beca asked._

_"Nothing. She's just telling me it's time to sleep,"_

_"You need it, babe. Go sleep. Goodnight. I love you," Beca said, full of love._

_"Sure, babe. Goodnight. I love you too," Chloe said seriously and they ended the call._

"I had a fun day. You were really sweet," I said to her.

"I didn't care about my reputation anymore. I knew you're worth it," Beca said and I smiled.

She put her hands in her pockets. She pulled it out and something fell.

"What is it?" I asked. She knelt down and picked up the tiny thing. I quickly recognized it..

"That's the ring that matched what I have.." I whispered and she wore it. She closed her eyes and a tear fell.

_Beca was walking down the hall of the hospital to go to Chloe's room, as she promised she would visit._

_"Ms. Beca Mitchell?" She heard a voice say and stopped her from her tracks. She turned around._

_"Yeah? Oh. Dr. Wilson!" Beca said surprised as Chloe's family doctor approached her._

_"Do you have a minute?" He motioned for us to walk,_

_"Sure," I walked with Dr. Wilson, away from Chloe's room._

_"I have to tell you something," He stated._

_"What is it about? And please call me Beca."_

_"Okay, Beca. And its about Chloe."_

_"What about Chloe?"_

_"Beca, Chloe's heart is failing," Dr. Wilson frowned._

_"What are you talking about?" Beca said getting angry._

_"Don't get upset, please. We did everything we can."_

_"Then why can't you do this?!" Beca asked, her tone rising._

_"There is a good news and bad news, Ms. Mitchell."_

_"What?" Beca asked, trying to calm down. Gladly succeeding._

_"The bad news is, her heart is starting to fail. We've been giving her medicines that are highly recommended and preferred by millions of doctors, but sadly, it didn't work.. Don't get me wrong, it worked for 2-3 days, but it failed in the end. Nonetheless, it left us all disappointed and worried. She't not going to make it," Dr. Wilson said with his head down._

_Beca's eyes started to water, but tried to get herself together._

_"The good news is, she's still has tonight and tomorrow. Tomorrow evening to be exact. I prefer you stay here with her and try not to tell her. Her heart may not take this news in a good way. Make her happy, Beca. It may be your last chance." Dr. Wilson says half-heartedly._

_"Does Chloe's parents know about this?" Beca asked, curtly._

_"Yes. They told me you should know. I'm so sorry, Beca," Dr. Wilson said and she walked away._

_"Give her something that will last forever." Dr. Wilson shouted and it stopped Beca from her tracks. She cried her eyes out and she used the same black handkerchief Chloe let her borrow. She went to the restroom and cleaned up. She then walked to Chloe's room. She opened the door and smiled. Chloe gave her the same smile and Beca grabbed a seat beside her. They talked about the concert, Beca trying not to cry._

_They spent the whole night and had fun, Beca trying to forget what Dr. Wilson said to her and focus on making Chloe smile._

**-The Next Day-**

_It was the last night Beca is going to spend time with Chloe. It was yesterday when Dr. Wilson told her about Chloe's condition. Beca is letting Chloe listen to the mix she just newly made for her girlfriend. It was pretty much like alt-rock, something that Chloe wanted. She was bobbing her head into the music as Beca was watching her, until the song got slower and Yiruma's 'Kiss the rain' started playing. Beca put her laptop on the side table and pulled out a box._

_"Look, Chlo. I know this is too early for proposing so this is just a promise ring," Beca choked on her words, knowing that that is the last moment they'll ever be together. She opened the box and it revealed a pair of matching rings._

_Chloe smiled and got one and insert it in Beca's finger while Beca did the same. They kissed, it was their last kiss. They pulled apart and Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand. They heard a clearing throat and turned around. It was Dr. Wilson and Beca's parents, include the Bellas and Aubrey._

_"Hey girls. Why are you here?" Chloe asked._

_"We just wanted to visit you," Aubrey said. Beca looked at Dr. Wilson and he nodded. She knew it was not the reason._

_"Bella's practice is not the same without you," Stacie said and Chloe smiled._

_"We want to sing something to you, red," Amy said and Chloe nodded. Beca stood up from her position and joined the Bellas. Together, they sang Titanium. Chloe shed tears of joy._

_"Thanks, guys. It was an aca-awesome song," Chloe said and the Bellas nodded. Her parents got to her side and her mother kissed her forehead._

_"Hey mom, dad," Chloe said._

_"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Chloe's mother asked._

_"I'm fine, mom. Just sleep," Chloe uttered._

_"Well, go to sleep, baby," Her dad said and Chloe smiled. Chloems parents stood up and watched Chloe._

_"Goodnight you guys. I love you all so much," Chloe said and her eyes closed. Those were her last Bellas started to tear up, until they looked at the heart monitor. It was slowly fading and then the line went flat. Everyone cried. A few sobs was heard, even outside the room. Beca held onto Aubrey and they hugged, crying._

_"I'm so sorry for your loss," Dr. Wilson let out a tear and left the room, giving the girls and Chloe's parents some time alone._

"I'm so sorry, Beca," I whispered. She hugged her knees and cried. I hugged her from behind and she continued to cry.

"I miss you." Beca mumbled.

"I know, babe. I miss you too. So much," I said.

The sun is going down and I stood up, knowing it was the last time I'll be able to visit Beca. I hugged her one last time and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I love you, Beca," I said and I started to fade away.

"I love you so much, Chloe," Beca said and I faded away forever.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**The plot was mainly by the Jubilee Project. They inspired me to make this short story. You can check them out on youtube, they are amazing. So..hope you liked it. I tried to make this appropriate and kind of formal. It was easier than I thought it would be. Had to read this lots of times and add a few lines. It's not perfect but y'know. Please leave a review! :) ily.**


End file.
